The invention relates to an antenna system provided with at least one active radiation source and a reflective surface which is located in at least one part of the radiation generated by the active radiation source.
The reflector in conventional antenna systems has a fixed contour to generate a beam with a certain width and orientation. This construction however has the disadvantage that the antenna system is limited in its application: beam width and beam orientation remain fixed. Such antenna systems are usually also very bulky. Moreover, such antenna systems are unsuitable for application in a so-called 3 D radar, in which also the elevation of a target is determined